Call of Duty: Dawn of War
Call of Duty: Dawn of War 'is the prequel to '''Treyarch's '''critically acclaimed title, Call of Duty: Annihilation''. Call of Duty: Dawn of War is a First Person Shooter developed by Treyarch and published by Activison. This is the 12th main installment for the Call of Duty franchise and the 6th game made by Treyarch, it is coming out on November 11th, 2014. On the 21st of May the first of three teaser trailers were released in the build up to the world wide reveal. Developement Trailers Teaser Trailer 1-First Strike Teaser Trailer 2-Second Step Teaser Trailer 3-3rd Band Other Plot Interview With David Byrnes-Call of Duty: DoW official Overview The awe-inspiring power of the Perfection engine delivers the highest standard immersion in entertainment. An unmatched level of visual and audio fidelity, superior character animations and dynamic environments combine to create the most believable combat experience possible. Experience a dynamic battlefield where no two games will ever be the same. Blow the foundations of a dam and flood the area. Bump into a vehicle and it's alarm will give away your position. Cut the power to a building and cover then enemy with a cloak of darkness. Your actions physically change the battlefield in real time. Immerse yourself in the glorious chaos of all out war. More maps, more weapons, more vehicles, more classes and more destruction allow you to create your own path and play to your strengths. Absolutely nothing can compare to the sheer scale and scope of Call of Duty: Dawn of War. Customize your soldier to be unique on the battlefield choosing among a large number of options, including gender and facial features. Experience the brutality of war with the new injury and suppression system. Singleplayer Plot Not alot is none about the game's plot except that it takes place during a series of terrorist attacks conducted by terrorist mastermind, Oleg Malenkov. Another aspect of the plot that was revealed was the fact that Malenkov and his force of Anti-Western fighters backed a coup d'etat in Iran that lead to the fall of a peaceful goverment and the rise of a yet-to-be revealed Iranian intent on destroying both the US, Israel and the EU. In an interview with the plot writer, it was teased that China became a fully communist country under the influence of Malenkov which sparked tensions between that country and the US. A week after the interview, David, the plot writer of the game, announced that the PLA (Chinese Army) would not be featured as a main faction and that the country will not be seen as a freindly or enemy faction in any missions. *The Beginning of the End ' - Find and Capture Oleg's right hand man Komarov. hiding somewhere in Moscow Characters *'Sergeant John Reid ' *'Lieutenant Jack Price ' *'Major Mark Conner''' *'Staff Sergeant Klaus Nakszynski' Multiplayer The multiplayer in'' Call of Duty: Dawn of War ''will not be like any other'' Call of Duty'' game seen before. Players can take part in intense 64 player battles. Factions of Call of Duty: Dawn of War United States Marine Corps Russian Ground Forces Israeli Defense Force Iranian Army Weapons of Call of Duty: Dawn of War Assault Rfiles *M16A3 *AK-74M *TAR-21 *AKM *SCAR-L *AN-94 *Galil ACE *KH2002 *M416 *AEK-973 *CZ-805 BREN *AKU-94 Carbines *M4A1 *AKS-74U *MTAR *Mini Beryl *FNAC *SR-3MP *Micro Galil *SG 553 Submachine Guns *UMP-45 *PP-2000 *UZI *MPT-10 *P90 *PP-19 *MP7 *SR-2MP Light Machine Guns *M27 IAR *RPK-74M *Galil ARM *PKM-T80 *M249 SAW *PKP Pecheneg *Negev NG7 *RPD Sniper Rifles *M110 SASS *SVU-AS *M89SR *Nakhijr *Scout Elite *SV-98 *KNT-308 *Taktab *M95 *OSV-96 *JNG-90 *Sayyad Shotguns *870 Combat *RMB-93 *SDASS Tactical *UTS 15 *M1014 *Verp 12 *Striker *USAS 12 *AA12 *LW-3 *MTs-255 (FW DLC) Handguns *M9 *MP-443 *Jericho 941 *PC-9 ZOAF *.44 Magnum *MP-412 *Desert Eagle *Mateba 6 *G18C *OTs-23 *93R *CZ-75 Launchers *SMAW *RPG-7V2 *Predator SRAW *Sageheh *Stinger *SA-18 Igla *ADM-141 *M32 MGL *RG-6 *RT-40 Special *Flare Gun *Crossbow *Ballistic Shield Attachments of Call of Duty: Dawn of War Call of Duty: Dawn of War features the deepest weapon customization ever seen in a video game. Parts that can be customized include: Optics, Magazines, Ammunition types Under-barrel attachments, Side-rail attachments, Gas systems, Barrel lengths, Muzzles, Stocks and Weapon camouflauges Optical Attachments *Canted Iron Sights - Back up iron sights for rapid tranistion in close quater engagements *Reflex Sight - Reflex Red Dot Sight for increased precision *Holographic Sight - Holographic sight for increased precision and magnification *ACOG Scope- Optical Sight for increased magnification and range *IFNV Scope - Night vision scope with interlaced thermal overlay *Hybrid Sight - ACOG Scope with a Reflex Sight mounted on top *Variable Zoom -Provides two magnifications for a more versatile role *12x Ballistics Scope - Provides 12x high magnification *Rifle Scope - Provieds 8x magnification *DeltaPoint Red Dot - Handgun Red Dot Shot for increased precision *FX-ll Scope - 3.70x Scope for high powered handguns *Spotter Sight - Identifies enemies and notifies when an enemy is in your range (FW DLC) *Backscatter Sight - Detect lingering heat signatures through materials up to 30 meters (FW DLC) *Ballistics CPU - Ballistics CPU for increased stability (FW DLC) Muzzels *Suppressor - Sound suppressor for invisibility to radar when firing, reduced muzzle flash and range *Flash Hider - Reduced muzzel flash *Compensator - Muzzle Compensator for reduced recoil on Sniper Rifles Magazine Types *Dual Mags - Two magazines clipped together for a faster reload *Extended Mags - More ammunition in each magazine *Speed loader - Load all six rounds at once for a faster reload *Tri-Bolt - Fire a bundle of 3 bolts at a time Ammunition Types *FMJ Rounds - Bullets covered in Full Metal Jacket allowing deeper bullet penetration *AP Rounds - Ammunition designed to penetrate armour *12G Slug Rounds - Slug rounds fire a single fin stabilized projectile for longer range than 00 Buck *12G Flechette Rounds - Flechette rounds have increased penetration ability but a reduced damage potential compared to buckshot *12G Dragon's Breath - Dragon Breath rounds have reduced range and damage but sets anyting it touches on fire. *Scan Bolt - Scan bolt fires a sonic sound on impact spotting enemies within a 10 meter radius *HE Bolt - High explosive bolt against vehicles with almost no splash damage and a short trajectory *Jericho Missle - Fire's a clustter of smaller missles *40mm Smoke - Deploy a smoke screen which worsens the field of view on the battlefield *40mm Tear Gas - Tear Gas casuse crying, sneezing, coughing, tempoary blindness. Exposure on the sceen may cause chemical burns. *EMP Bolt - Dissable electronics when hit (FW DLC) Under Barrel Attachments *Grip - Vertical foregrip for reduced recoil and sway *Bipod - Deploy able Bipod for increased accuracy and reduced recoil. *Quickdraw Handle - Ergonomic handle for faster aiming *Grenade Launcher - Under mounted Grenade Launcher used for area denial and suppression *Assault Shotgun - Under mounted Assault Shotgun used for back up when all else fails Side Rail Attachments *Laser Sight - Laser Sight for increased hip fire accuracy *Tactical Light - Flashlight that blind enemies and illuminates areas *Heartbeat Sensor - Detect enemy and friendly heartbeats (FW DLC) Gas System *Over Gassed - Internal over gassed mechanics allow for a faster fire rate *Under Gassed - Internal under gassed mechanics allow for increased accuracy Barrel Lengths *Long Barrel - Increase weapons effective range *Short Barrel - Increase weapons maneuverability but reduces range *Heavy Barrel - Decrease vertical weapon recoil *Sawed-Off - Sawed-Off Barrel decreasing range but increasing power Stock *Adjustable Stock - Adjustable Stock allows you to move at full speed while aiming *Ammo Pouch - Ammo Pouch mounted on the stock of your gun for one extra magazine Miscellaneous *Tactical Knife - Carry a Tactical Knife in your off hand for faster knifing *Dual Wield - Duel Wield for increased firepower but decreased accuracy, some attachments allowed. *Advanced Targeting System - Advanced Targeting Systems allow launchers to "lock-on" faster *Drag Shute - Causes flares to linger in the air for longer * Equipment of Call of Duty: Dawn of War Lethal Grenades *Fragmentation Grenade - Hand-thrown frag grenade that causes lethal radius damage *Semtex Grenade - Hand-thrown plastic explosive, can stick to everything *V60 Cluster Grenade - 3 V60 Mini Grenades clustered together for a bigger blast radius *Combat Axe - Hand-thrown Combat Axe travels slower but further causing lethal damage upon impact *Throwing Knife'' - Hand-thrown Throwing Knife travels faster causing lethal damage upon impact Tactical Grenades *Stun Grenade - Disorients and slows enemies upon detonation *Flash Grenade - Blinds and deafens enemies upon detonation *Smoke Grenade - Creates a smoke screen upon detonation *Nightingale - Decoy which simulates gun fire *EMP Grenade - Disable Electronics upon detonation (FW DLC) Equipment *Bouncing Betty - Hand-thrown proximity mine that launches into the causing a 360 blast radius *C4 - Throw-able RDX Demolitions Pack that can stick to surfaces, remote detonated *Claymore - Plantable proximity based Anti-Personal Mine used for area denial *Anti-Tank Mine - Plantable pressure based Anti-Tank Mine used for destroying enemy *Portable Radar Detection System - Plantable Motion Sensor which detects enemies *Trophy System - Plantable Trophy System which deflects enemy explosive projectiles *Survellence Device - 360 degree remote camera view *Tactical Insertion - Chose where to re deploy next *ST-Drone Deployable Sentry Turret Drone that autonomously acquires and fires upon enemy targets and vehicles through thermal detection (FW DLC) *Area Denial Charge - Area Denial Charge which damages and slows the enemy Trivia *The second ''Call of Duty game to feature faction specific equipment *This is the second game in the series to feature character customization, the first being'' Call of Duty: Annihilation'' *This is the first Call of Duty game to introduce almost entirely dynamic maps driven by player's actions. *The player's gun no longer disappears if the player moves while prone; instead, crawling animations have been created. Category:Call of Duty: Dawn of War